


What You Need

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Thomastair one shot with the prompt: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Thomastair





	What You Need

It was a chilly and rainy night, but that wouldn’t stop Alastair from grabbing his warmest coat and hat and braving the streets of London.

“You’re silly,” he told himself as he walked to Grosvenor Square. “Stop being like this,” he gritted his teeth. But then he reminded himself that he was doing this trip because what he would find at the end of his walk would be worth it.

He kept his head low and his hands in his pockets. He was strolling casually, with no care in the world. But he did care, and it wasn’t the only feeling which accompanied him to his destination.

He did something similar in the past, but there was another person waiting for him. At times, there wasn’t anybody. Alastair repeated himself that this person was different. He would never stand him up because of politics. He would never put something trivial before people. Still, he felt a hole in his stomach, and dreaded the moment of truth, especially if his hopes would be crushed.

He realized that he reached the meeting point already, where the paths in the park met and went in different directions. There was a statue nearby, and he told him to meet him there through a missive. He stopped, but didn’t take his eyes off the ground, lest he would find nobody waiting for him. What if the letter had been lost in the mail? What if he hadn’t received it? What…

He sighed, and called himself a coward under his breath. What if he wasn’t there? It wouldn’t be the end of the world, only the umpteenth blow to his heart. He should have asked him to meet him inside of a café or somewhere, but nothing was open at night, unless you were looking for a brothel. And the person he was meeting was on duty, therefore the meeting couldn’t happen anywhere else but outside under the rain.

“It is you,” a voice said, coming closer to him from the dark.

Alastair’s chin rose and he glanced at the newcomer. Suddenly, he felt more at ease. There was a street lamp behind him, and he could just make out the contours of his body. He was also wearing a hat.

“Who would dare to go out in this weather? Seriously, Lightwood,” he replied, shrugging.

Thomas chuckled. “Hey, don’t forget I’m working,” he reminded him playfully with a wink. He advanced, and when they were not to far from each other, he put his hand on Alastair’s shoulder and squeezed. It was a sign of affection, a sort of mutual understanding. _Thank you._

Alastair felt Thomas’ long and strong fingers on his body, as if his shoulder had been bare and exposed and he wasn’t wearing several layers of clothing because of the cold. Guess that was what they meant when poets said you felt connected to someone on a deeper level. It was a simple gesture, but Alastair wondered if Thomas knew how much he yearned for the most innocent things. Perhaps he knew that he cherished even the slightest touch.

Alastair closed his eyes briefly, and grinned. Thomas grabbed his hand and he dragged him behind the statue. His body was gently pressed on the cool and rough stone. He could see Thomas’ face now. He had bags under his eyes, probably because he had patrolled every night ever since the last attacks. He looked unbothered, serene. But Alastair knew that he needed a break.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Thomas said, pressing his hand on the back of Alastair’s neck.

“That’s my line,” he replied, grinning. To hell if he looked insecure. That was the truth, and when he and Thomas had realized there was something between them, he decided to be as truthful as he could be. More than he was already.

“Oh, Alastair,” he said, “if it were for me, I’d ask you to patrol with me every night,” Thomas confessed.

“You know that I’d rather stab myself blind than patrol,” Alastair joked.

Thomas shook his head and rolled his eyes. “But you still came,” he told him. He was teasing him, of course. He was aware that Alastair didn’t like patrol, but he also knew that he liked to go out at night to take walks. Except, as of a few months, his nightly stroll was not a solitary activity anymore.

“Your cheek is cold,” Alastair said, pressing the palm of his hand on Thomas’ face. “Your lips too,” he continued, grazing his mouth with his thumb. “We need to do something about it,” he decided.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Thomas commanded, and Alastair didn’t wait another second.

Alastair stood on his tiptoes to reach for Thomas’ face. It was a challenge every time he kissed him, because he was way taller than him, but he loved challenges. Kissing Thomas made him feel like he was floating, and when he put his hands behind his back and he held him tightly, he felt like Thomas would never let him go. Their bodies were pressed together, and he knew that his feet wouldn’t waver. He wouldn’t stumble, he wouldn’t fall.

Thomas’ lips were indeed cold, but at least, he was trying to help with the case.

“Thanks,” Thomas said, out of breath.

“I’ve also brought tea,” Alastair announced, and fished a small flask from his coat pocket. “It was hot when I left, no idea now.”

“I’m thirsty anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Thomas smiled, and helped himself with the drink.

Alastair waited until he was done, and then they left. They stayed together until the first lights of dawn, then parted ways, promising each other they would do it again that night.


End file.
